sams_teddysfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy
Teddy was my first teddy bear, and ultimetely is my best friend in the world. Given to me as a Christmas gift in 1996 when I was three. He has been there for me for my entire life. Teddy's Story Teddy acts as the group's leader. He is everybody's friend and the one they mostly look to because of his strong connection with Sam. Teddy and Sam grew up together, they have very much in common and most of the time act as the other's second half. Nobody in the group has a stronger friendship and bond than the two of them. Teddy is brave and adventurous, he was particularily rambuctious when he was younger, more along the lines of a child who always got into trouble. But as he's gotten older and truley realized his responsibilities to the other teddy bears, he's done a lot of growing up and now acts like the voice of reason to most of the younger bears (even though they don't always listen to him) and even to Sam on some occasions. Although it's obvious that Teddy will always be Sam's #1 best friend, Teddy never forgets to let the others know that all of them are special, and very much loved. Teddy bears a lot of scars on his arms, paws, neck, and midsection from all of his time spent with Sam and when they were two rowdy kids growing up. He's been ripped and sewn up plenty of times but is quite proud of his proclaimed "battle scars". When he was younger he had a childhood romance with Rosie, another childhood bear. The two of them did everything together, but as they grew up, they had grown apart and eventually they didn't see each other again...until many years later when the collection was really starting to come together. The two of them are still very shy around each other, and Teddy often finds himself stuttering and acting clumsy around her, luckilly he has his other best friend Jenny (another bear from childhood) to pick him up. While Sam acts more as his best friend/life partner, Teddy truley feels a parents-child connection with Jack and Fiona, (the group's "Mama" and "Papa") They've been around longer than both he and Sam were ever born. To this day Teddy still remains Sam's best friend in the world. Sam's Story Teddy has been with me pretty much my entire life. I don't quite remember recieving him for Christmas when I was three, but then again I can never remember a time when he was never there. He is the best friend I've ever had, he's the one that's been with me through everything in my life and has never left me. He's heard all of my laughter, seen all of my tears, and recieved all of my love, and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. Fun Facts *Teddy's full name is Theadore James Bear *Sam never goes out of town or sleeps without him *Teddy's in charge of the bedroom where all of the bears live while Sam is away *Teddy has had multiple injuries including a broken neck, stuffing malfunctions, patched fur, and torn feet *Teddy is only about three years younger than Sam Category:Childhood Bears Category:Christmas Gifts Category:Boy Bears Category:Gifts From The Parents